


Kiss it Better (Sanders Sides)

by He_Had_It_Coming_System



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Innocence, M/M, Mind Palace, Neko! Patton, Potions, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides ships, Smut, TSS, Triggers, curse, neko, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Had_It_Coming_System/pseuds/He_Had_It_Coming_System
Summary: (Trigger) Warnings: Smut, innocence, oral sex, c^ck play, Neko! Patton,let me know if I miss anyFirst time writing smut so let me know how it went!
Relationships: DLAMP, Logan Sanders | Virgil Sanders | Patton Sanders | Roman Sanders | Janus Sanders, RomanXJanusXLoganXPattonXVirgil, Smutty Royality
Kudos: 9





	Kiss it Better (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> (Trigger) Warnings: Smut, innocence, oral sex, c^ck play, Neko! Patton,  
> let me know if I miss any
> 
> First time writing smut so let me know how it went!

Patton hadn't always been a Neko- in fact, if it hadn't been for Roman attacking the Dragon Witch at some ungodly time at night, he would still be regular old Patton.  
That's why _Roman_ was stuck watching him.  
Roman had tried _everything_ with the other 3 to be relieved of that responsibility; Promises of romantic dates, work around the house, kisses and cuddling, threatening, and, yes- even begging.  
But his final try was with Logan, holding Logan back as he was yet again about to leave to try to find a cure.

"Why me, Lo?" He asked, gripping his arm tightly and ignoring the slight mewling of Patton in the background as he drew. Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, Roman- you're the cause of his..." _Neko-ness"_ -"

"Yes, but why _me_?" He asked, giving Logan a 'you're-dumb-for-someone-so-smart-look', "Virgil and Janus _both_ volunteered to take over before you acted like an elementary-schooler and pulled them over , whispering like children on a playground."

Logan smirked gently and raised his eyebrow.

"Nekos are hyper-submissive creatures, and they need a _top_ to function. Someone to give them orders, Roman."

"Why not Janus or you?" He asked, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Well, Janus is busy trying to convince Remus to tell the Dragon witch to stop, and myself..." He started leaving, blowing a kiss to Roman as he closed the door, "I'm busy trying to find a cure~"

**Author's Note:**

> If this does any good I'll make a new post allowing people to give prompts if they want.
> 
> Next chapter out soon!


End file.
